Drabbles of the Yogs
by cosartmic
Summary: Welcome to the (not-so) drabbles of the YOGSCAST! Whenever I have a drabble I've written, I will put it up here as a chapter!
1. Plan

**Plan**

_**(Owl Island**_ _**Drabble)**_

"…dia! Lomadia!" Nilesy shook the blonde woman frantically. Her eyes flew open and her first response to him was thrusting back and batting away his arms.

"Nyah! What- What do you want?!" Lomadia yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had a busy day that day and wanted a good night's sleep… apparently Nilesy hated her and wanted her to be grumpy the next morning. Nilesy reached in his back pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper that looked quickly folded. He pushed up his glasses, and then quickly unravelled the paper, making small rips as he hurried.

"I was up all night trying to figure this out!" Nilesy said excitedly. Whatever it was, he was quite proud of himself for figuring it out. Lomadia pointed to the window, an irritated look on her face.

"For God's sake, Nilesy! Does it look like its bloody morning yet?!" She hissed, finger brushing her hair so she didn't look like a circus freak (that's how she would put it anyways).

"I know, I know- but it's important! I thought we needed to sort this out once and for all!" Nilesy moved to sit on the side of Lom's bed to go over what was on the paper.

A poorly-drawn map of the Tekkit World was on the paper, highlighted on it were the territories of the known people. Only places that were put on were Rythian and Zoey and Sips. Co. Lomadia bit her lip. It was true they didn't know much people, but maybe that was good. It was bad enough they knew Rythian, who was starting all this Tekkit-war mess. Nilesy and Lomadia weren't even involved the first time, so why should they be dragged into it?!

"Right- what's this so-called plan?"

"I'm glad you asked, Lom! So, here's the plan…" The Scotsman continued to go on about who they should stay away from and who was okay.


	2. Strongest Dwarf

**Strongest Dwarf**

_**(Honeyphos (Fem!Xephos))**_

"I can't believe this!" The disgruntled dwarf said for the millionth time that afternoon. He kicked a stone off the path the two heroes walked upon. Xephos frowned. She wanted to help him, to say something. They both damn well knew Honeydew was the winner; it was just those damn carnies playing with them.

"Look, you just have to forget them now. We both know you won fair and square." She finally said, praying that would make him let go.

Honeydew only sighed. "Yeah, but… I want a rematch!" He stomped his foot to the ground like a child, making Xephos chortle. She walked over and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hopefully we'll never see them again. They kinda gave me the creeps. But you don't need a rematch to feel better. Bruno cheated- I just wasn't fast enough to see it! You were though. Besides, Honeydew," She moved in front of him so he stopped in his tracks. Once he looked up to meet her sky blue eyes, she smiled, "you're still the world's strongest dwarf to me."

This compliment made the dwarf blush. "You think so, eh?" He giggled foolishly.

"Of course."


	3. Horror

**Horror**

_**(Randomness with Xeph and Honeydew)**_

The halls were dark, there was barely sound coming from anywhere except the two's shallow breathing. They stuck together, because they knew it was incredibly foolish to split up. Xephos didn't even know how they ended up here. All they wanted was to get out. But they needed a key…

"Let's check here…" They were both hesitate, but they took deep breaths and walked in. The sounds of drops hitting the floor were heard. They were each one second apart. Xephos quickly searched his bag and luckily found a torch. Quickly he lit it with Honeydew's flint and steel. Once their surroundings could be seen, Xephos gasped and almost threw Honeydew off his balance. He kept a tight grip on the torch as he stared in horror at the walls.

Covered in blood that streaked the walls and fell to the floor, there appeared to be a message. i_"Get out."/_i in capital letters. Once done reading this, the torch the spaceman held flew to the floor, releasing sparks. The two heroes screamed and ran away girlishly.


	4. Fire

**Fire**

_**(Random Xephos Possible Headcannon Drabble)**_

Ever since Xephos had first landed on Minecraftia, after his starship had crashed, he had seen things he thought he'd never see. Up in space, he spent most of his time alone in the Enterprise, marvelling at how the strange planet worked. He never thought that he would get to see it, to stand on it, to feel it.

The most interesting thing to him was fire. Lomadia and Honeydew seemed to use it a lot, putting it on sticks and hanging them on the walls. He stared at the dancing flames for minutes on end, running his hand through them and jerking back when he felt a burning sensation. His friends looked at him weirdly, but they only shook their head. He came from living on a spaceship, a place without fire- it must have been all so new to him.


End file.
